El secreto
by eire9
Summary: ...SLASH... Hay un momento en la vida de Draco Malfoy que sólo conoce él. Él... y quién lo vivió con él.


**EL SECRETO**

Hogwarts, 6º curso. Sala común de Slytherin.

Todavía no sabe nadie lo que pasó realmente en aquel vagón. Aquel día de Septiembre en el que el Niño Que Vivió salió del tren con la nariz partida, los esquemas rotos y las ideas algo menos claras que cuando entró.

En cuanto a mí...

Siempre he sido un narcisista, lo sigo siendo y lo seré. Soy lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin duda.

Pero mi odio a Potter estaba, _¿he dicho estaba? _casi, casi, hasta por encima de la adoración hacia mí mismo. Porque desde que vi al maldito cara rajada por primera vez, empezó mi pesadilla. Él ha sido el único que ha conseguido eclipsar mi estrella.

Y por todos los magos, eso es algo que Draco Malfoy no puede tolerar.

Primer curso, primera humillación. Mi mano en el aire despreciada. Ridícula. Y mi orgullo pisoteado delante de todos. Pasan los meses sin mayor pena ni gloria hasta que a final de curso, cómo no, el nene da la nota. Derrota al mismísimo Voldemort, o al remedo de Voldemort que se cobijaba en Quirrrell, lo mismo me da.

Intolerable.

En segundo, intento aventajarle en Quidditch, seguro de que sobre la escoba yo no tengo rival, ni siquiera él. Pero el maldito también me supera en el aire. Y para más escarnio, se le ocurre derrotar a Voldemort, o a Tom Ryddle, tanto monta, por segunda vez.

Inaguantable.

En tercero... cómo disfruto en tercero cuando ya el primer día, en el tren, se desmaya como una damisela ante la sola presencia de un dementor. Pienso que este curso será el definitivo. Que Potter por fin caerá del pedestal. Pero solo se cae de la escoba. Y el viejo tiene la ocurrencia de amortiguarle la caída... Ojala se hubiera roto hasta la punta de esos pelos suyos.  
Además somete a una horda de dementores él solo, aunque en realidad nadie le ve más que el harapiento de Black. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez a Potter realizar todas las hazañas que luego relata con tanto dramatismo? Aun así... ¿Cómo pude soportarlo?

Insufrible.

Cuarto curso... no empezamos mal. Nada mal. Después de quedar ante todo el colegio como un tramposo presumido al salir elegido como cuarto campeón, casi se lo carga un Colacuerno. Lo que disfruto ese día en las gradas... Para más bochorno, la primera chica a la que pretende le rechaza y más tarde hace el ridículo de una forma escandalosa en el baile de Yule, dando saltitos desgarbados mientras agarra a la pobre Patil como si fuera un salchichón. Por contraste, mi exquisita figura es admirada y deseada por todos los presentes, como de costumbre.  
Y para rematar casi se ahoga en el lago. Hubiera hecho un bonito cadáver enredado entre las algas... Lástima.

Pero lo mejor... Sangró para que Voldemort resucitara. Si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que le derrotó otra vez... la tercera vez.

Inconcebible.

Quinto curso... mi momento. Jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial. La comadreja, la sangre sucia y yo somos prefectos y él no. Eso le tiene que sentar realmente mal al eterno protagonista de casi todo. ¿Se puede pedir más para empezar? Sí, y de hecho, hay más. Umbridge le machaca aun más cruelmente que Snape. Y ya sin ayuda de nadie, El Niño Dorado mete la pata más que nunca. Casi la palma el padre de la comadreja por su culpa.

Y sin casi, la palma Black y se va directo a criar malvas detrás del velo.

¡Por fin! Vamos equilibrando la balanza. Quinto fue un mal año para él. Estaba empezando a desesperar y eso no es propio de mí. En absoluto.

Estamos a mediados de sexto.

Mi señor ha puesto sus ojos en mí. Creo que lo merezco después de tanta injusticia. Pero hay algo que el Lord no debería saber, al menos de momento. Ignoro como se lo tomaría y no quiero perder mis privilegios.

Ahora no... me han costado demasiadas humillaciones y lágrimas.

Así que espero que el mestizo mejore algo su penosa habilidad en Oclumancia. Y yo... yo ya he hablado con Severus. No le he confesado el motivo pero le he pedido que me ponga a prueba. Y soy bueno. Ni un pensamiento no deseado escapa de mi mente.

Perfecto.

Claro que Sev insiste pero no puedo decirle la verdad. No toda la verdad. Le he contado una versión Malfoy de los hechos a la vez que le he dedicado mi mejor sonrisa y creo que se lo ha tragado.

De momento, lo ocurrido en el vagón es algo entre los dos. Entre el Elegido y yo.

Si ignoro, aunque intuyo, como se lo tomaría Voldemort, todavía menos sé como tomármelo yo. Y ni remotamente puedo imaginar que pensara él. Potter... quiero decir.

Tengo la sensación de que me persigue por todo el castillo. De que soy como una obsesión para él. Me lo encuentro por todas partes...

Que ironía si se hubiera enamorado de mí...

¿Sería eso posible?

Quizá aquello le afectó más de lo que pensaba.

¿Y a mí...? No deja de ser curioso que mis erecciones, todas ellas, tengan ahora un único detonante. Aquel día en aquel vagón.

De hecho, creo que voy a dejar aquí a esta panda de lameculos y me voy a ir a mi cama, voy a cerrar el dosel y me voy a complacer a mí mismo rememorando lo que ocurrió por enésima vez.

Dicho y hecho.

Pansy y los demás me miran decepcionados cuando me levanto. Pero ahí se quedan. Que se entretengan los unos a los otros, que jueguen a las cartas, o al ajedrez, me la trae floja.

Yo voy a jugar con Potter. Bien; seré preciso... con su evocación. Más preciso... con ESA evocación en concreto.

Eso, por el contrario, me la pone dura.

_"Sé que él está en el vagón. Es tan torpe que ha dejado asomar un pie por debajo de esa capa que¡diablos, me gustaría tanto tener a mí.  
Pero no voy a decir nada. El memo de él se ha subido al espacio para el equipaje. Mientras tanto y deliberadamente, yo me dejo adorar por Pansy.  
Sé que mi pelo, rubio, sedoso, suave... es lo mejor de mi físico y que lo envidien y lo acaricien me proporciona un placer indescriptible. Y si además sé que él está mirando... El traqueteo del tren, la mano de Pansy y esa certeza hacen que el momento sea casi orgásmico. _

Escucha, Potter, escucha... y mira. Mírame. Deléitate.

Llegamos a Hogsmeade.

El tren se alborota, alumnos, baúles, animales... todos descienden en animado desorden.

Todos... menos él y yo.

Nunca olvidaré su cara de consternación cuando tirado en el suelo y paralizado por mi varita le quito la capa.  
Mi momento de gloria. El primer momento absolutamente completo, redondo, mío...

Cierro la puerta del compartimento con un hechizo, la insonorizo y oscurezco.  
Me acerco a él, despacio. Está a mis pies en una postura estúpida, a mi merced, en mis manos.

El héroe lo sabe y aún así ,su expresión de estupor se volatiliza y me mira desafiante. ¿De dónde sacará este Gryffindor tanto orgullo?

-No creo que estés en condiciones de fanfarronear, Potter.

No me contesta. Lo olvidaba, no puede hablar. Después de un incárcero para aprisionarle manos y pies, le libero del petrificus.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón!

El indomable león ataca. Le sacudo una patada, no sé si la nariz se la rompo en este momento o más tarde, durante el forcejeo.

Aún atado y con mi varia apuntándole, se rebela. Intenta pegarme. Una sarta de groserías sale de su boca.

Le miro con superioridad.

-Tch, tch... Potter. Eres más estúpido de lo que parecías. ¿Acaso no eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras?

No debe serlo porque su cuerpo se contorsiona, su cara se crispa y sus botas se disparan hacia mis piernas. A la vez que me sigue gritando improperios, me hace tropezar. Con tan mala fortuna, para él claro, que caigo como un fardo sobre la blandura de su cuerpo indefenso. Lo de indefenso es un decir... pero jamás lo confesaré.

-¡Eres un idiota, cara rajada!

Quedo tendido sobre él, casi me golpeo mi rostro perfecto con la esquina del asiento al caer. ¡Le mato! Deja escapar un resoplido de dolor y se intenta liberar de mi peso. Miro su cara. El pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, los labios jugosos dejando escapar los más soeces insultos que he tenido el placer de escuchar, las gafas tiradas a su lado dejándome contemplar en todo su esplendor esos ojos verdes... prodigiosos.

No sé cómo, por qué, ni en qué momento exacto, pero le beso.

Potter se queda tan anonadado que en un primer momento ni reacciona. Sus ojos miopes me miran borrosos, incrédulos, desconcertados.

Eso en un primer momento, porque si no llega a ser porque rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y salto de encima de él, creo que ardo en su furia.

Literalmente.

Aunque esa mirada salvaje de animal rabioso definitivamente ha liberado lo peor de mí mismo y sin pensar, sólo sintiendo la quemazón del deseo más brutal, me vuelvo a lanzar sobre él. Me tumbo a lo largo de su cuerpo, inmovilizo sus pies con los míos y encarcelo sus manos atadas con las mías.

No tiene varita, está amarrado de pies y manos y nadie le oye. Nadie va a venir a buscarle, si no le ven ahí afuera, pensarán que está mezclado entre el maremagno de alumnos y profesores que abarrota la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Estate quieto, Potter. No me obligues a un nuevo petrificus, resultaría humillante para ti. Más... humillante.

Le sonrío cínico y mi aliento roza su mejilla. Vuelve la cara... ¿se la parto o le vuelvo a besar?

Parece recobrar la cordura y estar de acuerdo conmigo en que su situación no es como para jugársela todavía más, porque de momento se queda quieto. Y callado. Que bendición para mis oídos. Aunque... debo confesar que me excitaba su atrevimiento.

-Eso está mejor, héroe.

He decidido que vuelvo a besarle y lo hago, esta vez con más firmeza, más despacio y más profundamente. Espero el mordisco, o el rodillazo en los huevos. Pero nada de eso sucede. Despacio levanto la cabeza y le miro.

¿Tiene los ojos cerrados?

-Abre los ojos, niño dorado. Quiero que me mires.

Me obedece. Pero... ¿Realmente me obedece o sólo es su arrogancia la que le lleva a mirarme de frente, con esa desfachatez y esa temeridad?

Su entereza me hace vacilar. ¿ Este maldito va a hacerme agachar las orejas otra vez¡Por todos mis antepasados que no! Redoblo la intensidad del beso y siento que el deseo crece en mi entrepierna. Mis jadeos y sus esfuerzos por liberar su boca pronto son lo único que se escucha en el vagón. Que se escucharía en realidad en todo el tren, si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador.

Con impaciencia y algo de torpeza, lo confieso, busco el botón de su pantalón y después de una breve pelea con el terco Gryffindor, que aun no se ha debido dar cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer, lo desabrocho. Aunque tengo la sensación de que se debate menos debajo de mí, tampoco soy muy consciente ya de este detalle. Solo busco una cosa, solo me mueve un anhelo. Y lo voy a satisfacer.

A tirones bajo su pantalón, todavía un tejano muggle, ya que ni tiempo a cambiarse ha tenido. Después su ropa interior. ¿Había dicho que no forcejeaba ya? Error. Parece una anguila con una fuerza de mil demonios, y me percato de que vuelve a insultarme, grita obscenidades que harían enrojecer al Barón Sanguinario.

-Bien, Potter. Eso me pone... sigue así.

Le doy la vuelta con rudeza. Aun con toda su fuerza, sigue atado y poco puede hacer ante mi varita y la borrachera de energía que me proporciona el arrebato que se ha desatado en mí. Le tengo bajo mi poder.

Pero... ¿Qué mierda me pasa ahora?

Vuelvo a vacilar... miro sus nalgas, redondas, perfectas... apetecibles. No entiendo lo que me ocurre. Por qué no le atravieso ya, si es justo lo que quiero hacer. Por qué demonios no traspaso ese cuerpo sometido bajo el mío de una buena vez.

En lugar de eso, acaricio su piel. Toco su cálida redondez con la palma de mi mano y un escalofrío me sacude. A él también, he podido sentirlo. Y no es un temblor de rebeldía, como antes. Ni de miedo. Ni siquiera de vergüenza. No... estoy completamente seguro de que es otra cosa.

El ardor se incrementa en mi pecho, pero esta vez el matiz ha cambiado. No siento la necesidad de herir. Siento la necesidad de... No puedo decirlo. Soy un Malfoy. Un Slytherin. Un mortífago. Esto está fuera de lugar.

Pero mi cuerpo no debe opinar lo mismo, y los dictados del Lord, de la Casa y del apellido se la traen al fresco. Y algo me hace pensar que a Potter también.

Libero mi erección y despacio, muy despacio, le penetro.

No se resiste, al contrario. Eleva ligeramente las caderas y el contacto se hace más profundo. No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto pero es... mágico.

Inicio un vaivén hipnótico, cadencioso y seductor. Visualizo nuestros cuerpos unidos y nuestros sudores mezclados y eso enciende aun más mi pasión. Porque es pasión lo que siento, quiera o no quiera reconocer esa sensación inconcebible en mi.

Potter jadea debajo de mí. El condenado está igual de excitado que yo, o más.

El calor que emana de su cuerpo me embriaga, la estrechez de su interior me acoge y el rumor de sus gemidos es como una melodía voluptuosa que embota mis sentidos.

Me corro dentro de él. Le embisto una, dos, tres veces más con fuerza y me vacío por completo. Él se queda inmóvil. Yo me dejo caer sobre su espalda y acaricio sus manos, todavía atrapadas por las mías.

Salgo de su cuerpo y le doy la vuelta. Se deja manejar por mi tan dócilmente como con tanta violencia me rechazaba antes. Le miro. Es sublime... Es... la belleza misma. Abre los ojos cerrados y me vuelve a atrapar en el verde más fascinante que pueda imaginarse. Esta vez es él quien me besa. Y yo quien devuelve el gesto. Traicionando a la razón, libero las ataduras que le inmovilizan. Busco su miembro bajo mi vientre y no me hace falta mucha intuición para adivinar, como en efecto así es, que esta empalmado.  
No le hago esperar. Mi mano fricciona su rígida tibieza y su boca húmeda vuelve a gemir, mientras me mira reposado.

Mientras me captura definitivamente en la profundidad de su mirada.

Y me encarcela en su esencia...

El orgasmo le estremece casi con mimo, sin precipitación, como si el placer que siente trascendiera de la simple carnalidad. Como si pudiera ver más allá. Como si...

¡Dioses...¿Qué endemoniado poder tiene sobre mí?"

Me corro en mi mano, en la soledad de mi cama, en Slytherin. Ya no estoy en aquel tren.

En qué momento y de qué forma terminó aquella surrealista experiencia, es algo que he olvidado. A veces dudo si lo soñé. Pero no... imposible soñar algo tan... intenso.

En algún momento, nos vestimos sin decirnos palabra y yo me alejé de allí. Creo que la loca esa de Tonks le encontró después. Según la versión que el mismo Potter cuenta, petrificado, tapado con la capa de invisibilidad y con la nariz sangrando, rota por una patada del salvaje de Malfoy. Y aunque eso no sea en sí mismo mentira...

Cuán lejos está nadie de imaginar ni remotamente toda la verdad...

La insondable, turbadora, indescriptible verdad...

FIN

**Se agradecen los comentarios, ya sabeis. Muuuucho. ; D Gracias por leer y besitos desde mi tierrica.**


End file.
